


Time for Care

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Togrutan cycles can be a little rough; fortunately Ahsoka has her boys to help make things easier.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Time for Care

The war hadn’t allowed them the mercy of slowing down. It didn’t matter if you were sick or injured—and Force knew sleep deprivation was practically part of the uniform—if you could stand, you were in the fight. Pain was dosed away or pushed through. Now that peace was restored, though, there was no need for that kind of self-neglect. There was time for a little indulgence.

And so Ahsoka indulged.

From a certain point of view, she reasoned, she didn’t have it as bad as human women—she didn’t like to imagine what dealing with a monthly cycle would be like when her own quarterly cycle laid her so low. On the other hand, she sometimes groused privately, maybe the cramps wouldn’t be so strong if they came more frequently. Her eyes closed, she let out a deep breath and tried to release her pain into the Force…only to make a soft, plaintive sound as she felt another vicious spasm in her abdomen instead of relief. 

Immediately Anakin was there, flesh hand pressing carefully to her right side to soothe the ache; he really was better than a heating pad. Which was exactly why he was as vital a part of her recuperation nest as the many blankets currently piled onto their couch, and why she had spent the better part of the day curled up between his legs amidst them, head pillowed on his shoulder, as they passed the time with trashy holovids. The almost delicate touch of his metal hand on her lower back, rubbing gentle circles into the tightened muscles there, was another benefit.

“Snips?” His thumb moved against her skin, trying to rouse her from her half-doze. “We should sit up.”

A disgruntled noise as her brows knit in displeasure. Dismissively, “Moving.” The word was accompanied by a hand gesture that said she had no intention of doing any such thing.

Anakin gave a huff of laughter, dropping a kiss between her montrals. “But Obi-Wan brought tea. And…” she felt him stretch beneath her as he craned his neck, “snacks, looks like.”

Slitting one eye open, she found Obi-Wan straightening after setting a tray on their low table, retrieving two steaming mugs from it as he did. “Quite right,” he confirmed with a smile, seating himself on the other end of the couch before offering her one of the mugs.

With a longing look toward it she seemed, for a moment, to be assessing if she could reach it without moving—not without a little help from the Force, and even then she’d still have to sit up to drink. Sighing heavily, she gathered her blanket around her shoulders like a cloak and peeled herself up off of Anakin before crawling across the cushion to claim the waiting mug. Obi-Wan gathered her close against his side, expression amused as he traced the deep crease Anakin’s shirt had left on her cheek. “Now, savory or sweet first?” he asked, gesturing to the tray. 

The tea was the perfect temperature as she began to drink, the warm ginger spice already helping to settle her stomach. She laid her head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, nuzzling gratefully at the hollow of his throat as he soothed a hand down the length of her rear lek, “Sweet?”

“Of course, dear one.” He balanced his own mug on the arm of the couch and began to lean forward…before quickly making a very similar assessment to Ahsoka’s from just a few moments previous. “Anakin?”

The man in question was already on his feet, stretching his legs a bit after spending so long on the couch; now he chuckled at Obi-Wan’s familiar predicament. He retrieved the requested plate before joining his partners again, setting it on Obi-Wan’s lap as he tucked himself against Ahsoka’s other side. The plate was arranged with bite-sized cubes of fragrant, yellow fruit and dark chocolate; she plucked up a piece of each and popped them both into her mouth, making a pleased hum as the bitterness of the chocolate balanced the sweet gush of juice from the fruit. Anakin’s arms wrapped around her waist loosely, warm even through the blanket, and she released a contented sigh as she heard—what she suspected to be—him press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s hand. 

Swallowing, she turned her head to try and catch Anakin’s gaze. “When I finish my tea, could you rub my back again for a bit?”

Pressing a kiss to the curve of her shoulder this time, “However long you need, Ahsoka.” She felt the small grin that quirked his lips, his metal fingers drumming against her thigh. “It doesn’t get tired.”

She swallowed her soft laughter with another gulp of tea, and snuggled down between her boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
